Ellundril
by Kana-chan01
Summary: J'ai la joie de vous présenter les aventures cachées de la légendaire marchombre Ellundril Chariakin
1. Un nouveau voyage

Disclaimer : l'histoire Les mondes d'Ewilan etc... appartient à Pierre Bottero, pareil pour les personnages sauf quelques un

Note : Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas non plus complètement : c'est un ami à moi qui l'écris, je ne fais que participer à la conception de l'histoire et je suis en même temps la bêta et la personne qui la publie. Cet ami s'appelle *** roulement de tambour *** Neitentus ! Applaudissez le bien fort je vous pris ! ;)

Voilà, en espérant que vous allez aimer. Bon chapitre !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

"Un nouveau voyage"

Ellundril Chariakin était là, sur ce qui semblait être le bout du monde. Tout autour d'elle, la mer, infinie, insondable ; bleue. Le soleil descendait paresseusement vers l'horizon, embrasant la surface liquide de mille lueurs dorées. Ellundril Chariakin était là, faisant corps avec la brise marine, le doux chant des vagues au bas de la falaise, le murmure des herbes couchées par le vent, Marchombre. Apaisée, elle scruta la lente course de l'astre solaire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le lointain. Alors, le ciel dévoila les myriades d'étoiles scintillantes de cette nuit claire, alors les doutes revinrent à l'assaut.

Ellundril était troublée, là, sur le promontoire de Cliosiphilil, audacieux bout de roche qui osait surplomber l'Océan des Nimurdes ; la marchombre ne parvenait pas à chasser ses craintes. L'Empire de Gwendalavir n'avait pour elle plus aucun secret, si infime ou caché soit-il. Pendant près de soixante ans, elle avait suivi la voie tracé par son père, Théos Chariakin. Pendant près de soixante ans, elle avait impitoyablement traqué tous les mystères de son monde, arpentés plus de contrées qu'aucun autre, apprit plus de vérités que quiconque. Et là était le problème, la dernière chose qu'elle avait découvert lui avait transpercé le cœur. Toutes ces connaissances longuement accumulés avaient prises un goût amer. Pour la première fois, elle avait été désemparée, elle avait tenté de fuir. D'abord dans la Forêt-Maison, puis plus loin, en vain.

La vérité et sa dureté ne l'avait pas quitté, la vérité l'avait suivie, implacable, terrible, vraie. Ellundril s'en était crue débarrassée, quant elle avait atteint le bout du promontoire, quand les vagues avaient chanté, quand les herbes avaient murmuré. Il n'en était rien. Elle s'effondra à genoux.

" Désespoir,

Honte et regrets,

La vérité, âme de lumière, lame de nuit."

Tracés dans le vent, les mots s'envolèrent, virevoltèrent et disparurent au loin. Sous le regard triste des étoiles, les perles d'argent ruisselèrent sur le visage de la Marchombre vaincue. La nuit avançant, la mélodie des vagues s'accorda aux sifflements du vent, aux tremblements de la terre, aux chuchotements de la vie. Et de cette harmonie naquit un murmure, le murmure.

" _Enfant des étoiles, fille de la lune, marcheuse de l'ombre, danseuse de la lumière, écoute, écoute ton cœur, que dit-il, que chante-t-il ?_"

Ellundril Chariakin releva la tête, sonda la nuit et souffla au ciel :

- Mon cœur est brisé, il a chut avec moi de toute la hauteur à laquelle j'avais cru m'être hissée.

"_ Je ne demande pas comment il est, je demande ce que ton cœur dit."_

Ce murmure possédait plus de force que mille guerriers, plus de mystères que mille vies, plus de douceur que mille nuages cotonneux. Ellundril se reprit :

- Mon cœur demande grâce, pourquoi a-t-il défié le monde, et pourquoi celui -ci l'a laissé faire ? C'est trop dur, je ne peux plus le supporter.

"_... Et que dit donc la tête ?_"

- Je ne voulais pas savoir cela, je ne peux l'admettre.

"_ Ainsi, savant et poète sont vaincus par la dure réalité... Pourtant, il n'est point temps d'abandonner._"

Le murmure changea alors, devenant plus grave, plus dur, mais toujours aussi harmonieux.

"_ Songespoir, flammèches ignées talées par l'allubrillance des pyrocarbonides. Envol de feu, fracas de l'acier sur l'ambre du Vouloir. Larmes de métal brûlant s'infiltrant dans l'espace sans limites d'une conscience incandescente. Ta conscience, humaine ! Si le grand vrai t'as ébranlé, il ne t'as pas tué, et tout ce qui vit une raison pour que cela ! Va ! Navigue sur l'océan des Nimurdes, toujours plus au nord ! La paix n'est plus, la guerre approche, tu dois t'y rendre, tu dois te battre !_"

Ellundril se sentit frappée par une vague de courage et de force, elle vacilla. Le murmure reprit sa tonalité d'origine :

"_ Tu es libre d'accepter cette mission ou de l'abandonner, mais sache qu'elle sera déterminante pour l'avenir de ce monde. Bonne route, fille du vent ! Courbe innées en ondoyantes circonvolutions. Onde infinie gourgeoyante d'harmonie plongée au cœur des océans d'étoiles._"

Peu à peu, la mélodie des vagues se dissocia des sifflements du vent, des tremblements de la terre et des chuchotements de la vie. La paix était revenue dans le cœur Ellundril Chariakin.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

- Je vais partir.

Ellundril faisait face à toute une assemblée de Petits aux mines soucieuses. Suite à sa déclaration, un murmure de frayeur monta de la foule. L'individu le plus grand des auditeurs prit alors la parole :

- Tu vas laisser les Raïs nous massacrer ?

L'assentiment se fit entendre par un léger brouhaha puis une bande de vieillards s'avança à son tour :

- Le grand Boulouakoulouzek a raison ! Tu ne peux pas nous livrer à ces monstres sanguinaires ! Ce serait un acte d'une extrême cruauté, ça ne te ressemblerait pas !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous laisser sans défense.

Ellundril avait haussé la voix pour se faire entendre. Un tout petit Petit s'approcha alors d'elle lui murmura en lui tirant sur la manche :

- Tu vas tuer tous les monstres alors ?

Le cœur de la Marchombre fit un bond en réalisant la sécheresse des propos de l'enfant. En même temps, la situation de ce peuple était loin d'être facile. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils subsistaient, assiégés dans l'Arbre Talisman, survivants grâce aux fruits amers que celui-ci produisait. Ellundril était arrivée alors que les Raïs lançaient une attaque qui aurait pu être décisive si elle ne les avait pas repoussé. Depuis, la Marchombre avait veillé au grain pour défendre les Petits et ne s'était absentée qu'une soirée pour monter au promontoire Cliosiphilil où elle voulait se recueillir. Depuis que le mystérieux murmure l'avait débarrassé de ses remords, sa curiosité était redevenue insatiable et Ellundril avait hâte de découvrir ce qui se tramait au nord. Pourtant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait laisser les Petits dans leur situation et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus traverser l'océan seule. Elle survola du regard l'assemblée massée devant elle et repris la parole après avoir fait le silence dans la salle :

- Non, je ne vais pas tuer tous les Raïs et non, je ne vais pas rester. Je vais vous faire un cadeau.

Ellundril attrapa une grosse bourse de cuir à sa ceinture et en sortit un joyau tout aussi gros qu'elle brandit au dessus de l'auditoire avant de reprendre :

- Voici une pierre précieuse que j'ai découverte dans les tréfonds du Kur N'Rai. Cet objet est magique, si l'on peut dire. Elle vous permettra de repousser les Raïs.

Le grand Boulouakoulouzek s'approcha et prit avec la plus grande déférence le diamant que lui tendait la Marchombre. Il l'observa un instant puis s'exclama :

- Nous le nommeront Ilfasidrel, sauveur en ancien Petit ! Mais dis-moi Ellu, comment s'utilise-t-il ?

- À vous d'en décider, répondit elle énigmatiquement.

Les enfants Petits se rassemblèrent autour du Boulouakoulouzek et entreprirent d'inspecter la pierre. L'un d'entre eux cria alors :

- Sort du joyau joyeux qui brille joyeusement !

Soudain, une intense lumière envahit la pièce et les plus proches d'Ilfasidrel durent se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis. De surprise, le Boulouakoulouzek lâcha le diamant qui tomba au sol. Lorsque la lumière finit par décroître, un sourire était né sur le visage de la Marchombre :

- Voilà comment l'utiliser ! Claironna-t-elle.

- Eh bien la première loi que je ferai concernant ce caillou est qu'on ne l'utilisera pas à tort et à travers ! Clama le chef des Petits.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence, puis toute la foule éclata de rire. En effet ils étaient un peuple de nature insouciante et il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils passent si vite des pleurs aux rires, Ellundril ne s'en formalisa donc pas. Le reste de l'après-midi puis de la nuit fut passé à fêter la fin de la guerre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore gagnée, mais les gens de la forêt ne doutaient plus de son issue.

Lorsqu'au matin, Ellundril rappela son désir de partir, chacun des Petits vint l'embrasser ou lui serrer la main. Quand ce fut fait, le grand Boulouakoulouzek parla solennellement :

- Nous n'oublierons jamais le service que tu nous as rendu et tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans la Forêt-Maison !

- C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Je reviendrai dans quelques mois pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les hordes de Raïs, répondit Ellundril.

Après de chaleureux adieux, la Marchombre descendit de l'Arbre Talisman et vint poser sa main sur un grand épicéa qui poussait non loin. C'était le même arbre qu'elle avait utilisé pour se rendre rapidement au promontoire, c'était un arbre passeur. Ellundril ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle disparut dans le tronc.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le port grouillait d'activité, il serait difficile de retrouver ses matelots dans tout ce remue-ménage. C'est ce que pensaient Ludmille, corsaire en son état, attablée à l'extérieur d'une taverne, sous un chêne, lorsqu'une main serra son épaule. Rapide comme l'éclair, la pirate dégaina son sabre et le pointa sur celle qui l'avait prise par surprise. C'était une femme, tout en finesse, qui dégageait une impressionnante aura de force et seuls ses cheveux blancs et les rides aux coins de ses yeux montraient son âge avancé.

- Ellundril !

Ludmille avait presque crié tant elle était surprise de voir sa bienfaitrice ici. La Marchombre la prit dans ses bras et dit :

- Al ou, lo yolo !

Le silence qui suivit fut pour le moins éloquent puis Ellundril repris :

- Ahem... Excuse-moi, je parlais toujours en Petit, c'est une langue vraiment étrange, on ne se rend même pas compte quand on la parle.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes mais je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Répondit Ludmille.

- J'ai besoin d'un service.

Ellundril était connue pour aller droit au but : voilà qui était fait.

- Tu sais que j'ai une dette envers toi, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider.

- Très bien. Je voudrais que tu me prenne sur ton bateau et que tu m'emmène au nord, j'ai à faire là-bas.

Ellundril sortit d'une de ses poches un petit papier plié et froissé, qu'elle déploya en une grande carte extrêmement fine. Du papier Faël, incroyablement fin et pourtant résistant songea Ludmille. Une pure merveille.

- Je désirerai qu'on se retrouve dans ce golf, la baie de Cliosiphilil, dans un mois.

La pirate examina le portulan, il s'étendait bien plus loin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle soupira :

- D'accord, mais il faudrait que tu me confie cette carte si tu désire que j'arrive un jour à bon port.

- Aucun problème. Tu peux la prendre.

- Et toi, que fera tu pendant ce mois ? Questionna Ludmille.

- J'ai quelques affaires à régler sur le continent. D'ailleurs tu auras sûrement une seconde passagère.

- Ok.

La corsaire prit la carte sur la table et la replia. Quant elle se retourna, Ellundril avait disparu. Elle partit à la recherche de ses hommes. Un nouveau voyage débutait.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment s'était ? Laissez une reviews svp pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt (petite précisions : je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais publier la suite mais plus il y a de demande, plus vite Neitentus écrira normalement ;) Allez, à bientôt)<p> 


	2. En quête d'un marchombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, et les autres appartiennent autant à moi qu'à Neitentus, un ami avec qui j'écris cette histoire

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

"En quête d'un marchombre"

La forêt résonnait des chants victorieux des Petits. Ellundril était assise dans un grand séquoia et regardait l'océan. Un bateau apparu à l'horizon ; Ludmille. Un mois avait passé. Un mois que la marchombre avait employé à traverser tout le continent, pour trouver une déception.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Le vent hurlait autour d'elle, les feuilles fouettaient son visage. La voie semblait s'ouvrir sous les sabots de sa monture tandis qu'elle poussait les branches basses. Soudain, le bois se déchira devant elle, découvrant une plaine, une grande plaine. Al-Jeit. Ellundril avait chevauché toute la matinée depuis le port de Gumnalro, qui jouxtait le grand océan du Sud. Elle avait maintenu un rythme effréné jusqu'à la capitale pour ne pas perdre une seconde ; quand il s'agit de trouver un marchombre, il ne faut pas en perdre une seule.

Ellundril pénétra dans la cité miroitante. Elle laissa son cheval à un garçon d'écurie et, ne prenant pas le temps de s'extasier devant les monuments grandioses qui l'entouraient, s'enfonça dans une venelle. Elle entreprit un long chemin à travers la ville, grimpant agilement les tours, parcourant gracieusement les passerelles, montant discrètement sur les toits, parcourant silencieusement les ruelles sombres. Enfin, la marchombre arriva devant une petite porte en bois ouvragé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant Ellundril pénétrer dans un obscur souterrain.

La femme erra un instant dans les interminables couloirs des profondeurs d'Al-Jeit, puis, elle aperçu la lumière. Une pâle lueur dans l'immensité des ténèbres, la marchombre s'avança et fini de pousser la porte entrebâillée d'où filtrait la clarté. C'était une petite pièce confortable, meublée sommairement, un feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Quatre personnes conversaient à voix basse, installées douillettement dans des fauteuils rembourrés, dos à la nouvelle venue. Ellundril murmura :

- Bonsoir.

Les marchombres assis firent un bond, brandirent leurs poignards et se retournèrent avec vélocité. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent la fille de leur ancien maître, ils tombèrent des nues. Quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas refait surface, et elle était là, inchangée, sauvage, harmonieuse, libre. Finalement, le plus grand des quatre,un homme d'une trentaine d'années, prit la parole :

- Je suppose que quelqu'un t'a fait faire un pas-sur-le-coté pour que nous ne t'ayons pas entendu arriver ?

- Non, je suis venue en marchant. Répondit Ellundril en souriant.

Une femme sur le coté chuchota :

- Quand je disais que nous nous ramollissions !

Après un silence où chacun se jaugeait, le grand homme, Quayle de son prénom reprit :

- Et que nous vaut cette visite inopinée ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu as disparu alors il doit bien y avoir une raison particulière ?

- En effet, fit Ellundril en ignorant superbement l'animosité qu'elle décelait dans son interlocuteur, Où est mon père ?

Jaina, la femme sur la droite, répondit plus vite que Quayle :

- Il est partit il y a peu, il nous a dit qu'il avait un dernier voyage à faire.

- Bien. Et vos élèves ?

Bouillonnant de rage, Quayle se mit soudain à hurler avec véhémence :

- Quatre ans Ellundril ! Ça fait quatre ans que tu es partie ! Nos élèves ont achevé leur formation depuis au moins deux ans, ils volent de leurs propres ailes depuis longtemps ! À ce jour, ils sont chacun dans des contrées lointaines pendant que nous...

- Très bien, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Ellundril fit volte-face. Jaina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quayle mais il ne se tut pas :

- ... pendant que tu voyages égoïstement sans te préoccuper de la guilde alors que nous sommes assaillis par les greffiers de l'Empire qui nous réclament toujours plus d'or pour notre occupation de ce souterrain !

La marchombre légendaire s'arrêta. Sa colère va être terrible, Quayle est mort songea Jaina. Ellundril se retourna encore, mais au lieu de la fureur qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, elle présenta à ses interlocuteurs une étrange sérénité. Souriant toujours, elle décrocha une des multiples bourses qui pendaient à sa ceinture et la lança à Quayle avant de claironner :

- Tu trouveras là plus que les greffiers de l'Empire ne pourront jamais te prendre !

Quayle, bouche bée, ouvrit le paquetage presque religieusement et poussa un cri de stupeur lorsque la myriade de diamants étincelants se révéla à ses yeux.

- Jaina, une dernière chose, dit Ellundril, sais-tu où est partie ton élève, Elivia ?

L'interpellée répondit avec ferveur :

- Elle est partie explorer le nord, elle a assuré qu'elle arriverait à se rendre au cœur du royaume Raïs et je n'ai pu l'en dissuader.

- Merci, et au revoir.

Un instant plus tard, Ellundril avait disparue. Les quatre marchombres se penchèrent sur les pierres précieuses et Quayle, éberlué, lâcha un mot, un seul :

- Légendaire.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Une immense forêt bordait la côte. Ludmille, avec tout son équipage sur le pont, admirait la majesté de ces lieux. Presque aucun homme n'avait foulé cet endroit et Ellundril voulait aller plus loin encore. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre des deux femmes. Un mois de dure navigation sur des mers hostiles qui se soldait par la découverte de cette contrée miraculeuse où la nature verdoyante était reine. Tous les matelots restaient là, à contempler la forêt, négligeant leurs tâches, inadmissible. Ludmille hurla :

- On se bouge, tas de crabes vermoulus et pouilleux !

Surpris, quasiment tous les marins sursautèrent et se mirent à galoper dans tous les sens pour rattraper un hypothétique retard. Satisfaite, Ludmille, magnant habilement la barre, reprit son inspection de la rive. Soudain, elle entendit les cris. Étranges, mélodieux et aigus, les bruits provenaient de la cime des arbres, peu à peu, la corsaire décela une mélodie, qui faisait penser à un chant de joie. Jordan, le second, se tint alors face à sa capitaine et déclara :

- L'ancre est jetée madame, le fond est trop haut pour continuer. Il nous faudra prendre les barques pour atteindre la berge.

- Parfait, j'irai à terre en première, restes superviser sur le bateau. À mon signal, tu enverras les autres.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ludmille embarqua avec trois de ses hommes sur une des petites embarcations du navire. Tout en ramant, elle entendait le chant mystérieux, les matelots aussi, ce qui les rendaient nerveux. Lorsque enfin ils mirent pied à terre, l'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de tirer son sabre au clair tant le chant semblait proche. La capitaine le laissa faire. Avançant prudemment sur la plage, ils entendirent très vite les pas se rapprochant. Inquiets, ils se resserrèrent inconsciemment. Une chose se rapprochait, non, plusieurs, en courant. Les marins brandirent leurs armes, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur leur front. Cinq ou six petits hommes, hauts comme trois pommes, sortirent des fourrés en courant, chantant dans une langue étrange, des chapeaux encore plus étranges sur la tête.

Le spectacle ainsi donné était tellement... particulier... que les marins en lâchèrent leurs épées. Rapidement, les minuscules bonshommes ralentirent et se mirent à marcher. L'un d'entre eux, avec une barbe blanche fournie, pris la tête du groupuscule et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant Ludmille, le barbu parla avec un accent étrange et aigu :

- Ellundlil v...vous a...a... allendait, je uais ...v..vous cond...conduile à elle !

Quand il termina, il paraissait excessivement fier de sa performance et un de ses congénères lui adressa un mot dans leur langue natale qui fit sourire l'orateur. Les pirates, désemparés par les événements, restaient sans bouger, mais la capitaine eu tôt fait de se reprendre. Elle considéra que les autochtones ne représentaient pas de danger et répondit :

- Nous te suivons.

L'air interloqué du petit barbu répondit pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot des paroles de Ludmille. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait probablement appris par cœur la phrase précédente sans la comprendre. La navigatrice se préparant à un dur combat pour se faire comprendre, un hurlement de terreur retentit.

Un septième petit homme jaillit de la forêt en criant à tue-tête des paroles incompréhensible. Derrière lui les fourrés explosèrent, un énorme crapaud pourchassait le criard. La bête dépassait toute commune mesure, des crocs acérés garnissaient sa gigantesque gueule d'où la bave coulait en longs filets. Les autochtones commencèrent à s'enfuir dans toutes les directions possibles tandis que les marins se jetaient vers leurs barques abandonnées sur la grève. Ludmille, elle, fit face au monstre, levant son épée effilée, prête à protéger ses matelots ainsi que les bonshommes de la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'ombre. L'ombre qui sauta de la cime d'un arbre, l'ombre qui atterrit gracieusement sur le sable, l'ombre qui courut derrière le crapaud, l'ombre qui bondit sur son dos, l'ombre qui le fit brutalement stopper sa course en le faisant déraper. Cette silhouette brandit une dague scintillante, et enfin, elle planta la lame entre les yeux de la bête qui expira instantanément. Lorsque Ellundril se redressa sur le cadavre du crapaud, le vent souleva ses longs cheveux blancs et la forêt murmura.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p>

A bientôt :)


	3. L'héroïne de l'ombre

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Pierre Bottero, seulement les OC nous appartiennent (je rappelle que cette fanfiction est écrite par Neitentus et par moi [même si je suis principalement la beta])

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci **Herbert** pour ta review et voilà la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

"L'héroïne de l'ombre"

Les Petits s'acharnaient à rapporter toujours plus de denrées sur la plage. Ludmille et ses matelots avaient depuis longtemps chargé leur bateau de provisions au maximum mais le peuple de la Forêt-Maison ne semblait pas vouloir le comprendre. La capitaine était aux prises avec eux lorsqu'Ellundril s'était lassée de ces tentatives pour expliquer aux Petits qu'on ne pouvait pas en prendre plus. La marchombre s'était retirée discrètement et personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de voix. À la cime d'un grand arbre, elle admira l'horizon. Il était loin, le monde, vaste. Peu à peu Ellundril se remettait du mal-être qui l'avait étreint un mois plutôt, mais un point restait obscur et elle se promit alors de retourner là où elle avait fait la découverte qui l'avait plongé dans l'incertitude. En attendant, elle comptait bien aller au nord pour voir ce qui s'y tramait. Elle songea alors à Elivia, la jeune marchombre talentueuse que Jaina avait commencé à entraîner cinq ans plus tôt. Ellundril aurait aimé s'accompagner de cette jeune femme impétueuse pour son voyage, mais apparemment, la petite n'avait pas attendu pour partir dans le lointain et l'inconnu. C'était aussi bien pour elle... Ellundril se demanda ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

La ville n'était pas une ville. C'était un agglomérat de terriers, de trous, de souches évidées, de cabanes grossières et le tout surpeuplé par des hordes innombrables de Raïs. Elivia constata qu'elle ne pourrait pas traverser cette cité en courant sans discrétion. En effet les hommes-cochons étaient un peu trop nombreux. Si il y en avait eu une dizaine de milliers en moins, elle aurait pu passer en marchant et même en cueillant des fleurs, or, aucun dieu bienveillant ne semblait vouloir foudroyer les cohortes de monstres. Il faudrait être discrète.

Elivia se résolut donc à attendre le jour, pendant lequel les Raïs se mettaient à dormir, pour la plupart du moins. De plus, la marchombre remarqua, lorsque l'aube éclaira l'horizon, que les portes du palais-sous-le-volcan, son objectif, s'ouvraient pour, supposa-t-elle, aérer les galeries innombrables qui devaient constituer ce château. Mais évidemment, cette journée précise, les habitants de la « ville » avaient décidé d'être réticents au sommeil. Ainsi, Elivia dû encore faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus, attendre. Quand enfin, la grande majorité des hommes-cochons succomba au sommeil, le crépuscule était proche. Alors, Elivia quitta la petite anfractuosité dans laquelle elle s'était tapie et commença à avancer, silencieuse comme une ombre. Tout en marchant, comme l'aurait fait son modèle, Ellundril, elle se mit à chanter. Ce n'était pas un chant banal, de bar ou de scène, ce n'était pas les bruits gutturaux que font les Raïs comme les ivrognes. Non, c'était le chant marchombre, harmonieux, liquide, ensorcelant. Sur son passage, les monstres endormis remuaient, mais le chant les enfonçaient bien trop profondément dans leurs rêves, aucun ne se réveilla.

Tandis que de gros Raïs monstrueux refermaient les gigantesques portes du palais-sous-le-Volcan, les gardes ne virent pas l'ombre hardi qui se faufilait dans la demeure du roi Raïs et de ses conseillers Ts'lichs. Elivia s'arrêta un instant dans un coin obscur pour contempler les Titanesques battants qu'elle venait de franchir. Chacun des deux était haut d'une vingtaine de mètres, avec un Ts'lich brandissant une pierre rayonnante gravée dans la pierre grise qui les composait. Une création de l'imagination songea la jeune marchombre avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs noires du palais construit dans le Kur N'Raï. Les couloirs de rocs creusés sous le volcan s'entremêlaient et s'enfonçaient infiniment et s'ouvraient sur des centaines de salles désertes, mais Elivia ne s'intéressait pas à toutes ces pièces vides, elle ne voulait voir qu'une chose. Son but était tout proche, bientôt, elle regarderait en face le roi des Raïs.

La jeune femme marchait silencieusement dans les corridors sans fin, insouciante. Elle admirait les fresques mystérieuses et incompréhensibles gravées sur les murs. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait voir ne lui était connu, ils y avait des sortes de vaches géantes, des arbres comme des montagnes, et même un immense lézard ailé, qui semblait vouloir tout détruire. Elle ne prenait pas garde, il n'y avait personne ou presque dans cet immense dédale. La marchombre était persuadée de ne rencontrer personne. Les Ts'lichs devaient être trop occupés à conspirer pour se venger des Hommes pour se balader inopinément dans leur palais. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa bêtise que lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'angle d'un couloir face à l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci plissa ses yeux bouffis et blanchâtres avant de grogner comme un ivrogne :

- Hors de ma route petit Raïs putride !

Elivia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle se jeta sur le coté pour laisser passer le monstre, qui marmonna au passage :

- Tiens, un Raïs obéissant... ça nous change.

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, la marchombre repris sa marche de façon beaucoup plus prudente, en songeant qu'elle avait une chance incroyable d'être tombée sur le seul Ts'lich myope du monde.

Il lui fallut encore de longues heures de recherches infructueuses avant de trouver la salle du trône. Toutes les portes étaient semblables, et Elivia n'osait pas les ouvrir, de peur de tomber nez-à-nez avec une créature monstrueuse en train de prendre un bain ou de se brosser les dents. Pendant ce qui lui sembla au moins une éternité, elle erra prudemment dans les galeries, sans savoir vraiment à quoi devait ressembler ce qu'elle cherchait. Lorsque enfin elle se trouva devant, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. En revanche, cachée dans une alcôve qui aurait dû contenir une statue mais se trouvait opportunément vide, elle entendit les voix. Elles étaient deux, sifflantes et rauques, et elles étaient glaçantes. L'une déclara :

- En tout cas, nous avons eu deux naissances durant ces dix dernière années, c'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'on faisait avant !

La seconde ricana avant de répartir moqueusement :

- Tu oublies le vieux Friscrashifs, il est myope comme un Raïs et de moins en moins puissant. À mon avis, son heure est venue.

Un bruit sourd interrompit la discussion, fit trembler les murs et frissonner Elivia. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'une troisième voix stridulante ne s'élève de l'obscurité :

- Mais faites taire cette grosse boule de chair putride ! Pourquoi diable faut-il que l'on garde cette chose avec nous ?!

- Parce que la prophétie annonce que le roi Raïs nous aidera face aux trois fléaux humains.

Elivia comprit alors devant quelle salle elle était tapie, mais sa curiosité avait retenu autre chose. Trois fléaux humains... la jeune femme savait que lors de la Libération, Merwyn avait entraîné la mort de nombreux Ts'lichs, devenant ainsi leur ennemi mortel, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de deux autres personnes capables de tuer un de ces monstres. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir des réponses. La voix qui avait mentionné ces « fléaux » reprit avec un débit plus lent :

- Il était dit que ses soldats tenteraient de nous défendre contre le magicien, que nous avons déjà affronté. Mais la prophétie annonce aussi que les Raïs seront déterminants lorsque nous combattrons le « Général de Gwendalavir » ce que nous n'avons pas encore fait.

- Il reste tout de même le troisième fléau...marmonna une des deux autres voix.

- Peuh ! La partie qui en parle est ridicule ! On croirait une prophétie humaine !

- Lorsque viendra l'Héroïne de l'ombre, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, et ceux qui la défierons périront, sans comprendre comment une femme peut être si semblable à une déesse... En effet ça fait très humain, mais je trouve ça inquiétant.

Les autres Ts'lich ricanèrent puis s'insultèrent mutuellement, mais Elivia ne les écoutait plus. Une seule personne pouvait avoir comme surnom « Héroïne de l'ombre » songea la jeune marchombre. Doucement, elle murmura, savourant presque chaque son sur sa langue :

- Ellundril.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Enfin, la voile se cambra au-dessus du navire. Le vent soufflait délicatement, mais Ludmille installa quand même les rameurs sur leur banc de nage. Enfin, le bateau commença à s'éloigner de la rive de la Forêt-Maison, pour partir en direction du nord. La marchombre à bord avait décidé d'occuper la place de la vigie, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs. Ainsi, Ellundril admirait l'Océan, immense tissu de soie marine qui ondulait au grès des vents et des courants. Elle crut apercevoir une titanesque nageoire jaillir de la surface, au loin, mais ce fut si éphémère qu'elle ne put être tout à fait sure. Les oiseaux blancs fendaient l'air en chantant des mélodies propres aux mouettes qu'elles seules peuvent saisir, tandis que le soleil inondait le ciel de chaleur.

" Nature rayonnante

Harmonie resplendissante

Vie. "

Ellundril traça une fois de plus ses mots dans la brise, et il ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler pour rejoindre le ciel azuré. Elle resta immobile un instant, puis elle dansa, gestuelle marchombre.

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p>

A bientôt :)


End file.
